lack of sleep
by cOo.Me
Summary: It was Kisame's first few weeks after being recruited into the Akatsuki, he had everything he always wanted as a criminal, but there was just one thing wrong, His partner -Major Crack Fic-


| | Kisame & Itachi. Lack Of Sleep. One shot | |

It was Kisame's first few weeks after being recruited into the Akatsuki and he had never felt more at home. There was a never ending supply of food, television, comfort-ness and endless mission where he could shave his enemies to shreds with Samehada.

But there was just one problem.

His partner, Itachi Uchiha.

Don't get me worng Itachi was a great partner, helpful, clear when speaking and in the least bit _annoying._

It's just,

Kisame had to share a room with him.

And he didn't want to be ungrateful or anything, compared to some condition Kisame use to undertake as a swordsmen of kiri, this was heavan as long as Kisame got his sleep he was happy.

But here is the problem

He couldn't sleep.

For an example. Itachi sounded like a King Kong on steroids when he slept.

Yes the great Itachi,

Snored.

And as simple as that sounds.

It wasn't a cute little baby snore, it was a long drawn out nasal spasm combined with throat growl.

And it was slowly driving the shark like nin

Crazy.

But the last thing he wanted was to tell the Uchiha about his 'problem'.

So he confronted the leader.

He knocked on Pein's door and when he heard the words come in he fallowed suit.

Pein sat in front of his mirror adding yet another piercing to his face. Another industrial through his ear.

Kisame flinched when he picked up the needle, "Ah Kisame how do you like Akatsuki so far? I do hope you're comfortable."

"I am I am but I wanted to ask you something." Pein jabbed the needle through his ear and Kisame couldn't help but flinch.

"Yes." Pein turned his head to look at Kisame straight on. His purple ringed eyes locking with Kisame's beady yellow ones.

"Do you know about Itachi's problem?" Pein turned back to the mirror and punctured another hole throw his ear. Kisame flinched again.

"Problem?" Pein cocked and eyebrow as he poured alcohol on his newly pierced ear.

"He snores." At that moment Pein burst out into a hysterical amount of laughter.

"Good one Kisame. You know what I like you even more now. You have a great sense of humour."

"But I'm-."

"You just made my day. Run along Kisame, unless you want me to do your ear too?" Pein stood up holding a new needle in between his fingers.

"No I'm okay." And with that Kisame got the heck out of there.

He then found the blue haired kunoichi walking around.

"Hi Konan san, Can I ask you something?" Kisame said on a concerned level.

"Yeah sure aim for it." She smiled at him.

"How do you stop snoring?" She wrapped her arms around Kisame's neck and gave him a great big hug.

"You don't need to stop it if Itachi's making fun of you then just ignore him."

"W-wait what? Konan It's not me who snores it is Itachi."

"Don't be shy, I snore to there's no big deal." Kisame blushed slightly.

So Konan snores too, that's very nice to know. The shark nin sighed and went to his room to think about how to solve the problem.

~*~

Kisame avoided his partner for the whole day and soon it was night, and then finally decided to confront him. Itachi was brushing his teeth when Kisame came up from behind him.

Itachi looked at him strange.

"I'm sorry you tell you Itachi san but you snore at night."

Itachi washed his mouth and then turned around to face his partner.

"I know." He said flatly,

"I have this medicine but I haven't been using it. Sorry, I'll take it now. My last partner always complained about that. I didn't know it bothered you though."

Kisame smiled and hopped into bed, turning off his lamp and falling asleep. It was quiet.

Until he heard a whole bunch of thumping. Kisame snapped his eyes wide open and sat up straight in his bed. He turned his head over to the left to notice his partner not their.

"Itachi?" Kisame looked around the room frantically for his partner.

_Oh god he sleep walks too?_

Kisame stood up and walked into the washroom where he found the Uchiha laying in the bathtub.

_Well we learn something knew everyday don't we._

Kisame walked Itachi back to his bed before he got this idea.

Kisame carried his partner to the backyard and left him there locking the door and running back to his room where it was finally silent. Soon the shark like man started to drift to sleep. Why hadn't he thought of it before?

**1:57 a.m.**

Something hot tickled Kisame's foot. He brushed it off at first but then it came back and he opened his eyes.

Itachi was back.

And he was happily gnawing on Kisame's foot.

Kisame sucked in a scream and whipped his foot out of his partner's mouth.

"Dango come back." Itachi slurred as he stood up and walked back over to his bed, "I love Dango's and Onigiri and and and sesame flavoured Kisame."

Kisame's eyes shoot wide open as he watched his partner cackle to himself.

"Roast fish man on a spit and spin him around over a fire."

That night, Kisame couldn't close his eyes.

~*~

Next morning

"Itachi, you also walk and talk in your sleep."

"I know, that's what happens when I take the medicine."

I guess Kisame will never win when it comes to sleeping in the same room as Itachi

____________

I make myself giggle xD

My poor poor imagination sometimes takes over me and I can't do anything about it

Hehe,

I pity Kisame

Thanks for reading!!

3


End file.
